Kleintjie Gattaca
Gattaca Kleintjie was born on November 23,2003,her sister was Zorilla and her mother is Risca the dominant female of the Gattaca and Risca was ex-dominant female of the Whiskers. Kleintjie and Zorilla survive their first year, then they began to get evicted. Then in 2004, Kleintjie and Zorilla were evicted and left the Gattaca. Commandos Kleintjie and Zorilla stay together, looking out for each other and keeping warm during the night. Then they team up with Young Ones males. to form The Commandos Mob. Kleinjie lost dominant to her sister who took dominant female. Kleintjie couldn't produce a litter in the Commandos mob. Over the next few years Kieinjie was evict when Zorilla was about to give birth. In October 2008 she and Benzedrine one of the first Commando female born, were evicted from the group. Kung Fu Like Kleintjie and Zorilla, Kleintjie stay with Benzedrine for warmth and looking out for each other. A few weeks later Kleintjie and Benzedrine team up with two wild males, a Frisky male and two whiskers males to form Kung Fu Mob. Kleintjie finally won dominant female over Benzedrine, the frisky male took dominant male.. Benzedrine was first to give birth, to 6 pups(two would die).The Frisky male and the two wild males soon disappear and Ningaloo a Whiskers male took dominant male. In July Kleintjie evicted Benzedrine. Benzedrine team up with Finn a whiskers female and form Sequoia. On August 22 Kleintjie gave birth to 4 females, Dragons Fist, Eagles Claw, Tiger's Paw and Pai Mei. Kleintjie and Ningloo the domiant male were the only adult meeerkats in the group and 4 sub-adults to take care of the 4 pups but all pups survive. Then on November 9,2008 Kleinjie gave birth to 7 pups(all are still alive). Her sister Zorilla,long term dominant female of Commandos recently died in January 2009, Kleintjie recently gave birth to a new litter of 4 pups. Then in September Kleintjie gave birth to 5 pups and then to another 5 pups in December 2009. Kleintjie has given to 25 pups in Kung Fu and all of them are still alive. Kleintjie is the last Gattaca meeerkat still in KMP, through Gattaca blood runs in three group today Sequoia, Kung Fu and the Geckos Mob. Litters On August 22, 2008 Kleintjie gave birth to her first litter which consisted of Dragon's Fist,Eagles Claw,Tiger's Paw and Pai Mei. On November 9,2008 Kleintjie gave birth to her second litter which consisted of Princessco,Maroon,Pilko,Beej,Bean,Oiley Doiley and Little Un. On March 30,2009 Kleintjie gave birth to her third litter which consisted of Martini,Dexter,Wales and Denmark. On September 14,2009 Kleintjie gave birth to her fourth litter which consisted of Ice Man,VKUP025,Goose,Stumpy and Slyder. On December 5,2009 Kleintjie gave birth to her fifth litter which consisted of Hiphopopotamus,Rhymenoceros,Biffy Clyro,Spektor. On February 19,2010 Kleintjie gave birth to her sixth litter which consisted of VKUF034 and VKUM035. Other Links Kung Fu Mob Gattaca Mob The Commandos Mob Category:Gattaca meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Kung Fu meerkats